Winner's Terms
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Comme tous les garçons, Ron et Draco ont toujours été des rivaux, que ce soit sur le terrain ou en dehors. Durant toutes ces années, rien n'avait pu changer cela, bien que les paris aient atteint un niveau très élevé. Slash DracoRon.


**Auteur : Midnight Birth  
**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader : **Laura Perdue

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Winner's Terms de _**Midnight Birth**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela a pris vie de lui-même et est allé dans une direction complètement différente de celle que je voulais, mais j'ai vraiment essayé d'inclure le plus possible d'éléments que tu (_itsbeenvery_) aimais, quoique je ne sache pas si j'ai mis assez d'humour. Amusez-vous bien ! (Note de la traductrice : Fanfiction écrite lors d'un échange de cadeaux).

xxxx

« Douze minutes de retard, » grogna Ron en fixant sa montre d'un air renfrogné.

Draco n'était _jamais_ à l'heure. Et pourquoi le serait-il, de toute façon ? Le gamin pourri gâté qu'il était avait l'habitude que tout le monde fonctionne selon ses horaires et ses règles. Ron gloussa. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ces pensées quand il songeait à Draco, même si elles étaient puériles. Certes, ils étaient bien plus vieux maintenant que lorsque ces choses importaient, et certaines choses _avaient_ changé, après tout. Ok, _beaucoup_ de choses avaient changé depuis. Pourtant Ron sentait le besoin de se justifier – Draco était toujours aussi pompeux, agaçant, égocentrique et Serpentard, et _cela_, au moins, était resté vrai depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient posé les yeux l'un sur l'autre.

Dimanche était son jour de congé, et il débutait généralement avec une irritation quelconque, et Draco en était presque toujours la raison. Qui l'aurait cru ? Ron était sûr qu'il ne reverrait jamais Draco après la Dernière Bataille, excepté lors de rares occasions où, dans la mesure du possible, ils ne seraient pas obligés de se parler ou de se reconnaître. Mais ce n'était pas la voie que le destin avait choisi, et malgré cela, Ron était habituellement bon pour suivre le mouvement. Parfois, pourtant, il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à faire avec le destin de _Draco_.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Ron se leva d'un bond, surpris, puis se retourna pour lancer un regard furieux à Draco, qui avait l'air content de lui. Comme d'habitude, Draco était impeccable – cheveux coiffés, robes et manteau chers et à la mode. Ron put seulement hausser les épaules et rouler des yeux. Ils n'allaient pas avoir à nouveau cette discussion. Il supposait qu'après avoir grandit avec une réserve d'argent illimitée, Draco ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre combien Ron trouvait ridicule le fait qu'il s'habille bien pour jouer au Quidditch. Ron portait lui-même de vieilles robes complètement usées et rapiécées par endroits, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise dans un autre habit, même s'il pouvait se permettre maintenant de s'habiller comme Draco. Ce dernier semblait peu s'inquiéter du confort.

« Tu es _de nouveau_ en retard, Malfoy, » signala Ron d'un air renfrogné, alors que l'excuse qu'il attendait, et qui aurait fait de ses désirs une réalité, ne vint bien sûr jamais.

« En fait, tu es juste _de nouveau_ horriblement à l'heure, » dit sèchement Draco, en haussant les épaules. « Quand je dis dix, je ne veux pas dire dix et pas une seconde de plus. D'ailleurs, c'est convenable et chic d'arriver en retard, et un peu désespéré d'être toujours en avance. »

« Quand _je_ dis dix, je veux dire _dix_, pas quelque part dans un rayon de deux heures, et tu le sais parfaitement bien. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait dîner ici, Malfoy, tu n'as pas à tenter d'être à la mode. »

Draco haussa les épaules et ramassa son balai. Il faisait très froid dehors, et Ron pouvait voir l'impatience de Draco de s'envoler, bien qu'il ferait bien plus froid dans les airs. Draco n'avait jamais apprécié les longues conversations, et cela convenait parfaitement à Ron. Ils étaient venus ici pour jouer au Quidditch, et c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire. De toute façon, Ron était trop irrité par Draco pour essayer de jouer correctement ; c'était presque toujours le cas.

« Les conditions du vainqueur ? » Demanda Draco, même si cela ne sonnait pas du tout comme une question. Il monta sur son balai, mais avant qu'il ait pu quitter le sol, Ron s'élança et attrapa son bras. Draco leva un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas bon. » Avec Draco, il fallait apprendre vite, et Ron avait appris il y a longtemps que les « conditions du vainqueur » pouvaient grandement déraper, spécialement si Draco était le gagnant. Et cela, comme devait l'admettre à contrecœur Ron, arrivait assez souvent. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux avant et je te dirai si je suis prêt à jouer pour ça. Je ferai la même chose. »

« Eh bien, ça ôte tout le plaisir du jeu, non ? »

« Peut-être, mais avec toi, si je ne mets pas de limites, tu n'en as pas, et je ne veux pas revivre ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. C'était _très_ inconfortable, et je pense que nos collègues savaient parfaitement ce que tu m'as fait faire. »

Draco sourit et Ron rougit. Merde, c'était quoi le problème avec lui ? Bien sûr, rien ne passait inaperçu aux yeux de Draco, et il exultait presque devant la réaction de Ron.

« Bien, » concéda Draco, « si tu veux être un lâche, je te rendrai service. Mais je ne te dirai rien avant. Si je gagne, tu feras ce que je demande si je promets que cela n'impliquera aucune sorte d'humiliation publique. D'accord ? »

« Pourquoi _aucune_ sorte d'humiliation ? » Ron fronça les sourcils. « C'est supposé être un match de Quidditch _amical_. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi nous devrions avoir des conditions et des commémorations de victoire. On est seulement tous les deux. »

A nouveau, un haussement d'épaules. Parfois, Ron voulait secouer tous ces haussements que Draco avait en lui et les faire sortir. Dès que Draco n'avait rien à dire, il haussait les épaules et l'ignorait, et ce n'était que quand Ron avait raison que Draco décidait innocemment de ne pas tenir compte de ses propos. C'était véritablement exaspérant, mais essayer de changer Draco était peine perdue.

« D'accord ou je rentre à la maison, » déclara Draco.

Ron roula des yeux. « C'est comme ça que j'obtenais ce que je voulais quand j'avais deux ans, Malfoy. Je ne céderai pas. »

« Alors, je suppose que deux ans est l'âge où tu as eu pour la dernière fois ce que tu voulais ? » Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Ron soupira. Ils avaient presque 30 ans tous les deux, pourtant chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils arrivaient d'une façon ou d'une autre à tomber dans des disputes insignifiantes qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être de nouveau à Poudlard. Mais Poudlard semblait être fini depuis des siècles maintenant, et ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils étaient tous deux des adultes prospères qui devaient souvent travailler ensemble au Ministère, et dans le vrai monde, il n'y avait pas de séparations en maisons. Pourtant, il y avait aussi des avantages à passer du temps avec Draco ; il était honnête, ne retenait pas sa langue et ne gardait pas les choses pour lui. Et bien que la plupart du temps seuls des insultes et du mépris résultaient de cette attitude, c'était toujours rafraîchissant.

« C'est évident que tu attends quelque chose de ma part. Dis-moi juste ce que c'est et finissons-en avec ça, » dit Ron péniblement.

La raison pour laquelle ils pouvaient maintenant fonctionner ensemble, était parce que, même si Draco était toujours aussi entêté et tête de cochon, Ron, qui n'était pas vraiment différent à cet égard, avait appris à laisser passer certaines choses et à céder. Draco serait toujours plus entêté que lui, et le blond n'avait _jamais_ cédé le premier durant toutes ces années, donc cela leur faisait économiser du temps à tous les deux si l'un d'eux pouvait apporter un peu de coopération. Ron se moquait d'être celui-là si cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient arrêter de lambiner et aller dans les airs. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient là tous les deux.

« Je veux quelque chose. Je veux les conditions du vainqueurs avec toutes les restrictions que tu as envie de mettre dessus, » répondit calmement Draco. « Je ne te dirai pas ce que c'est, mais tu es libre de fixer les règles de ce que ça ne _peut pas_ être. » Soudain, il sourit malicieusement et pencha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Weasley ? Si certain que tu vas être le perdant aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas d'humiliation, _rien_ de public, même si personne ne peut dire que c'est moi, et rien de juvénile, Malfoy. Demande une pinte de bière au beurre ou du whiskey pur-feu, ou quelque chose d'adulte comme ça, » dit Ron, en ramassant son balai et en décollant. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu exiges toujours comme récompense de me faire passer pour un idiot. »

« Oh, pas _toujours_, » lui rappela Draco, en montant pour venir à côté de lui, et Ron rougit à nouveau d'un pourpre profond. _Merde_.

Quand ils avaient commencé à jouer ensemble au Quidditch, ils avaient rapidement réalisé qu'ils étaient considérablement gênés par le fait qu'ils jouaient à deux positions très différentes. C'était facile de poursuivre le Vif d'Or un contre un, mais Ron n'était pas un Attrapeur, et Draco avait un net avantage sur lui. Shooter et défendre les cerceaux n'était pas bon non plus, car Ron avait l'avantage de savoir comment garder les buts, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne sache jouer correctement au poste de Poursuiveur et faire de bon tirs, encore moins défendre. Après un moment, ils décidèrent de partager en deux et de faire un compromis – leur compétition était basée sur un système de points, et ils jouaient tous les deux à leur poste puis à la position de l'autre. Ils poursuivaient le Vif d'Or la moitié du temps, puis ils protégeaient les buts des Souaffles qui était enchantés pour continuer de tirer. A la fin, ils comptabilisaient leurs scores en comptant le nombre de Vif d'Or que chacun avait attrapé, et le nombre de Souaffles que chacun avait manqué.

Ron ne se rappelait plus comment cette histoire de compétition avait commencé. Au début, il était peu enthousiaste de jouer en tant qu'Attrapeur, et avec Draco Malfoy en plus, mais le Quidditch et le vol étaient deux choses qui le faisaient se sentir fort, soulageaient son esprit et réduisaient son stress, donc il trouvait que c'était toujours mieux que rien du tout. Ses frères, sa sœur et Harry étaient trop occupés avec leurs familles, et Ron avait rapidement arrêté de leur demander car chaque fois qu'ils refusaient à cause de cela, ça lui rappelait qu'il était l'un des seuls sans famille, et avec trop de temps libre sur les bras. Bien que cela soit par choix, ça n'était pas un rappel agréable présenté sous cet angle.

Cependant, Ron avait appris rapidement que Draco ne pouvait accepter que quelque chose qui _puisse_ être compétitif ne le soit pas, spécialement avec le meilleur ami de sa grande Némésis et un Gryffondor à battre. Ron était aussi « mature » que possible à propos de cette histoire, mais il savait que depuis ce jour il avait une petite voix en lui qui lui disait qu'il devait gagner, car perdre face à un Serpentard et un Malfoy ne serait pas acceptable. Fredonnant « _Weasley est Notre Roi_ » pour lui-même en regardant Draco voler autour du champ augmenta nettement ces sentiments. Après tout, pensa-t-il, il n'y avait rien de mal dans une rivalité. Il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, surtout pas face à Draco, mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leurs jeux hebdomadaires, son habilité s'était nettement améliorée, et c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à mal jouer devant Draco. Le fait que Draco rigole et se moque de lui sans pitié l'avait vraiment aidé à prendre cette décision. La compétition était profitable pour eux deux.

C'était plus difficile de définir avec un « prix » pour le vainqueur. L'argent n'était pas utile pour eux, et il y avait une longue liste de choses que Draco avait suggérées auxquelles Ron ne pouvait penser sans que ses oreilles deviennent rouges. A la fin, ils avaient opté pour la règle des conditions du vainqueur. Le gagnant choisissait ce que l'autre devait faire ou acheter. Pourtant, les semaines s'écoulant, Ron avait dû amener toujours plus de règles et de limites, car chaque fois que Draco gagnait, Ron savait que cela n'allait pas être drôle pour lui. Draco n'avait _jamais_ demandé à Ron quelque chose qui ne le dérangeait pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était très différent. Habituellement, si Draco gagnait, il recherchait dans sa tête ce qui, Ron en était sûr, pourrait être la requête la plus ridicule – oh, pas _toujours_, bien sûr – pour la lui demander. Cette fois, Draco voulait quelque chose de précis, et cela rendait Ron nerveux. Draco n'était pas connu pour lui offrir des regards agréables, mais aujourd'hui ils semblaient particulièrement malfaisants. Il souriait en coin, lançant à Ron des coups d'œil amusés et agissait… étrangement. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour cela. Finalement, Ron n'était même pas sûr qu'ils soient vraiment des regards mauvais. En plus de cela, Draco ne jouait pas de son mieux. En fait, il semblait tellement distrait que Ron se demanda s'il était vraiment intéressé par la victoire. Malheureusement, toute l'attention supplémentaire qu'il portait sur Draco le distrayait aussi du jeu, le faisant jouer tout aussi mal.

Ils manquèrent tous les deux tous les Souaffles, ce qui poussa Ron à espérer que Draco serait aussi distrait quand il faudrait attraper le Vif d'Or. Ron n'était pas très bon à cela, et il avait déjà grillé toutes ses chances de faire monter ses points en tant que Gardien. Mais Draco était tout aussi distrait en tant qu'Attrapeur, et Ron n'arrivait pas du tout à voir le Vif d'Or.

Finalement, après avoir tourné autour du terrain pendant près d'une heure sans jamais mettre la main sur le Vif d'Or, Draco vola à côté de lui et cria : « Que dirais-tu d'une mort subite ? »

« Tu vas me faire _quoi_ ? » Cria Ron, consterné. Il considérait Draco comme une personne plus subtile.

« _La mort subite_, idiot, » dit sèchement Draco, en se positionnant à côté de lui. « Comme dans le premier qui attrape le Vif d'Or finit le jeu. Ca devient ridicule. »

« Seulement parce que tu ne sembles pas vraiment y arriver aujourd'hui, » répondit Ron, content. « Si tu veux, on peut juste arrêter et - »

Cette phrase resta en suspend, car soudain Draco se pencha en avant sur son balai et partit à toute vitesse. Ron grogna et partit à sa poursuite. Si Draco avait vu le Vif d'Or, Ron était fini. Il était habituellement plus attentif que Draco, apercevant souvent le Vif d'Or en premier et essayant de se rapprocher discrètement, mais quand ils en venaient à la vitesse et aux manœuvres épineuses sur le balai, Draco obtenait le titre. Mais Ron ne laisserait pas tomber si facilement. Il le rattrapa rapidement, mais ne voyait nulle part le point d'or, bien que Draco volait devant lui avec détermination et résolution. Etait-il en train de bluffer, ou Ron était-il tellement distrait qu'il avait complètement perdu de vue tout ce qui avait à faire avec le jeu ?

Il ne vit le Vif d'Or que quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux et la main de Draco presque autour de la balle dorée. Il ne _pouvait pas_ perdre. L'attitude de Draco l'avait rendu extrêmement inquiet, et bien que sa curiosité soit presque aussi puissante (il était tenté de laisser tomber le jeu juste pour savoir), il était aussi très conscient du fait que quelque chose rendant Draco nerveux allait sûrement être problématique pour lui. Et les problèmes – spécialement les difficultés liées à Draco – étaient quelque chose qu'il avait plus qu'assez dans sa vie actuelle.

Il appuya sur son balai et essaya de repousser la main de Draco avec la sienne, faisant crier le blond de colère et le faisant partir de travers. Ron serra plus fort le balai. Draco jouait toujours de manière fourbe, et quand il était vexé, Ron s'armait de courage contre les fautes dures, qui, sans arbitre, ne pouvaient pas vraiment être empêchées.

Ils étaient à une longueur de bras du Vif d'Or, et tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de tendre le bras au bon moment, mais contrecarrer les actions de l'autre les empêchait aussi d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Ron savait qu'une telle poursuite pouvait durer des heures, spécialement parce que le Vif d'Or semblait content de voler en formant de simples cercles autour du terrain, et aucun d'eux ne perdait de la vitesse ou faisait quoique ce soit pour permettre à l'autre d'y arriver. Cependant, Draco n'avait pas la patience d'attendre le moment opportun. Bientôt, il commença à cogner Ron de manière répétitive, essayant de le pousser hors du chemin.

Soudain, à l'horreur de Ron, Draco lâcha son balai et bondit pratiquement en avant, attrapant avec succès le Vif d'Or et laissant son balai tomber sous lui. Ron fut assez rapide pour attraper le bras de Draco avant qu'il n'ait la chance de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Putain, tu fais quoi Malfoy ? » Lui hurla-t-il.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il pouvait à peine tenir sur son propre balai, à moitié assis et à moitié en train de tomber. Pendant une seconde, avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de saisir le bras de Draco, il était certain que celui-ci ferait une chute mortelle, bien que, bien sûr, il se doutait que Draco devait avoir une formule toute prête. Même Draco ne désirait pas une victoire au point de mourir pour elle.

Le balai descendit lentement, et Draco lui adressa un sourire. Si Ron l'avait pu, il l'aurait giflé. Draco semblait vraiment content d'avoir gagné et complètement insouciant du danger dans lequel il les avait mis tous les deux. Ron le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et soudain Draco ne sourit plus, plus du tout. Son visage devint à nouveau grave et pensif, de la même façon qu'il l'était quand ils étaient dans les airs en train de chercher le Vif d'Or. De près, Ron put voir que Draco semblait presque… nerveux ?

Quand ils furent assez près du sol, Ron le lâcha, la surprise coupant le souffle de Draco qui tomba de manière peu gracieuse dans une flaque de boue. Ron dirigea son balai vers un endroit sec et atterrit doucement, descendant immédiatement de celui-ci et le lançant sur le côté. Draco se levait, ruisselant de saleté et d'eau de pluie en jurant en silence.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me déposer plus gentiment ? » Cria-t-il à Ron quand il s'approcha pour se tenir à côté de lui.

« Tu ne pouvais pas rester sur ton balai et ne pas essayer de faire fuir mes étincelles de vie ? » Rétorqua Ron, offrant à son vis-à-vis une inspection minutieuse. Il ne semblait pas blessé ou souffrant. « Est-ce que ça le valait ? Tu t'es presque tué, et moi avec ! »

Draco haussa de nouveau les épaules et ouvrit sa main pour regarder le Vif d'Or, battant mollement dans sa paume. Quelque part, Ron espérait qu'il serait plus excité et plus joyeux. Pour l'instant, Draco semblait juste pensif. Ne voulait-il pas gagner ?

« Je suppose que je te dois quelque chose maintenant ? » Demanda Ron alors que Draco ne disait rien et ne le regardait pas depuis un bon moment. « Quelque chose que tu attends de moi, non ? »

Draco laissa le Vif d'Or tomber sur le sol et se retourna si brusquement que Ron sursauta un peu, surpris. Il pouvait voir les mains de Draco fouiller dans ses robes, et il fronça les sourcils. Cela le rendait toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand Draco sortait sa baguette ; Draco n'était jamais gentil avec lui. Mais ce ne fut pas une baguette qu'il sortit. En fait, Ron n'était pas vraiment sûr de _ce_ que Draco avait sorti, parce que l'objet était rentré dans son poing et lui était désormais caché. Ron se raidit.

« J'ai décidé de faire ça, » dit Draco sérieusement, « et je ne me suis pas vraiment donné le choix, mais au final je n'étais même pas sûr de vouloir gagner ou non. Pas parce que je ne le _voulais_ pas, juste parce que ça semblait étrange de cette façon. »

« Putain, tu es en train de parler de quoi ? » Explosa Ron, sa curiosité et son impatience prenant le pas sur lui.

« J'ai gagné, donc c'est les conditions du vainqueur, » dit Draco, fixant Ron si intensément qu'il remua nerveusement. Est-ce que cela allait être une de _ces_ demandes ? « Ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'épouses. »

Cela sortit de manière si fade que Ron cligna des yeux et n'enregistra pas du tout les mots dans un premier temps. Cependant, quand il y arriva, il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir.

« _Quoi_ ?! »

« _Epouse-moi_ ! » Dit Draco, fermement et plus fort cette fois, en réduisant l'espace entre eux et en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Ron.

« _Quoi_ ?! »

Ron avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment aligner des mots ou bouger ses membres. Il pensait qu'il ne serait plus jamais surpris par les demandes de Draco après avoir passé une bonne partie de la semaine précédente dans le Ministère sous la table de Draco soufflant sur lui les « conditions du vainqueur » du blond, mais c'était la chose la _plus_ inattendue que Draco n'ait _jamais_ dite. Bien sûr, ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois ans, et Ron s'était souvent étonné du fait que leur relation soit devenue vraiment sérieuse, mais il n'aurait jamais prédit un mariage. Un héritier Malfoy épousant un Weasley ? Draco épousant Ron ? Etait-il en train de devenir fou ?

« J'apprécie le fait que tu sois choqué, » dit Draco avec un froncement de sourcils, bien qu'il y ait une certaine insécurité dans sa voix, « mais c'est les conditions du vainqueur. Et, comme cela s'accorde avec ta règle d'absence d'humiliation et que c'est en fait une demande d'une chose _adulte_, je ne vois pas comment tu peux dire non. »

« Laisse-moi remettre ça dans l'ordre, » dit Ron, trouvant finalement ses mots et sortant de son état de choc, « tu es en train de me _demander_ de t'épouser ? »

« Non. Je te le _dis_, comme je le peux à la lumière de notre accord. »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et fixa les poings fermés de Draco. Surprenant son regard, Draco éleva sa main vers le visage de Ron et l'ouvrit. Ron sentit son souffle se couper. Il avait déjà _vu_ cette bague avant. Elle était sur le doigt de Lucius à un moment et, durant les dix dernières années, avait été sur celui de Draco. C'était un héritage de la famille Malfoy, transmis de père en fils, et il pensa que Draco revoyait complètement le but du bijou, devenant nettement le premier homme de la famille Malfoy à tenter d'épouser un autre homme.

La demande était tellement _comme_ Draco. Ron n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que pensé à cette possibilité, mais maintenant qu'elle lui était présentée, il savait avec certitude que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Draco de boire du vin, d'offrir des fleurs et de se mettre à genoux pour faire sa demande. Il avait gagné le jeu et apparemment, par extension, il avait gagné _Ron_, et honnêtement c'était le cas. Maintenant, il réclamait ce qui était légitimement à lui. Même avec cette attitude, Ron put voir que Draco semblait soudainement nerveux, et un peu paniqué. Ron ne lui avait pas donné de réponse, et il imaginait qu'une manière plus appropriée d'accepter aurait été de sauter au cou de Draco et d'être euphorique plutôt que le fixer bêtement sans aucune indication de ses pensées. C'était ce que Ginny avait fait quand Harry lui avait fait sa demande, mais ça, bien sûr, c'était _très_ différent.

« Eh bien, » dit Ron en souriant, « j'imagine que tu m'as gagné de manière indiscutable et honnête, et tu as le droit de demander quelque chose comme ça. Donc je _pense_ - »

« Non ! » Dit soudain Draco, en paraissant plus sérieux et plus insistant que jamais. « Ce jeu n'est pas aussi amusant que je le pensais. J'ai besoin de savoir maintenant. Oui ou non ? »

Ron sourit. Ainsi il y _avait_ des fois où Draco cédait. Il sourit à cette idée.

« Oui, » dit-il, en se penchant pour embrasser son amant.

« Merde, » grogna Draco dans la bouche de Ron. « Tu ne pouvais pas répondre ça directement ? »

« Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, » murmura Ron, et Draco gloussa.

Peut-être qu'ils se conduisaient comme des fous la plupart du temps, mais ce n'était pas toujours par colère ou irritation. Ron était vraiment sûr de cela, gagner ou perdre, il ne serait jamais fatigué de jouer à leur jeu. Ils allaient bien ensemble en fait.


End file.
